(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device using MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems).
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as one of image display devices, a small-sized projection projector is popular, which uses MEMS and a semiconductor laser light source. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-343397 discloses a projector, in which images are projected by scanning a two-axis MEMS mirror horizontally and vertically and by simultaneously modulating a laser light source. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-15125 discloses a method for compensating for brightness change in a projected image in a projection projector.